


Kenzie Simmons

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Kenzie saves Lena and asks her out, but the night doesn't end the way you think. Ends with Supercorp.





	Kenzie Simmons

I was walking down the street when I caught a glimpse of a woman being forced in to an alley, where a van was waiting. I ran to stop the two guys from pushing the woman in to the van, grabbing one as I kicked the other in the stomach forcing him in to the van instead of the woman. I flipped the one I had holding on to his back before kicking him a few times in the gut, when the guy I threw in to the van grabbed me. I quickly broke his arm before kicking him back in to the van again.

"Run." I said to the woman as I grabbed hold of the woman's hand and we ran toward the nearest restaurant, in hopes that it would prevent the men from following, which it did. I was surprised that the woman was able to run in her heels, I wasn't even able to walk in heels let alone run. Once we were inside the restaurant, I noticed that the woman was shaking. "You're safe now. Here, take my jacket." I said as I took off my jacket and wrapped it around the woman.

"Thank you." The woman said as she let me into her personal space.

"Maybe we should call the police." I offered.

"NO…I mean no. It's okay. It's not the first time I've been attacked."

"Are you sure? I would feel better if you were protected by the police."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll just call my friend."

The woman stepped a few steps away from me and pulled out her cell phone and called someone that I hoped would be able to protect her. When the woman was done with the phone call she walked back over to me.

"I'm Kenzie. Kenzie Simmons." I said as I held my hand out for the woman to shake.

"Lena Luthor." Lena said with a beautiful smile.

"So Lena, is this friend going to come to get you?"

"Yes, she'll be her…"

"Lena!" Supergirl called as she entered the restaurant pulling everyone's attention to herself.

"Supergirl." Lena said as the woman approached her and I.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Kenzie."

"Thank you for rescuing Lena."

"No problem. I better get back to work. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lena." I said noticing the tension between Lena and Supergirl.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Lena replied.

I headed for the door knowing that there was still a mission needing to be completed, I was heading to the drop point when I was interrupted by Lena's almost kidnapping, and needed to get information for my next mission. I worked for a private sector of the government who worked with the DEO as an agent that handled some of the newer aliens that were terrorizing citizens. I have been working for the DEO for a few years now, but with these new Worldkillers on the loose the agency needed me to put in the time to figuring out who the last one was.

I was told that Supergirl, who I knew was Kara Danvers, had said that there were three Worldkillers, my mission was to find the last one before she was able to come in to her powers. I headed straight for the drop point, picked up the package before heading to Noonan's for some coffee, _I_ _wonder if Lena comes here? She was beautiful. Maybe I should make sure that she's okay._ It was then that I realized that I had left her with my jacket. _Well I need to get my jacket back._ I decided to go to L-Corp after getting coffee to go see Lena and to get my jacket back and maybe ask her on a date.

Just as I finished ordering at Noonan's I accidently bumped in to someone. I turned to apologies for bumping in to her when she turned to me. It was Lena as she was entering with Kara. _Man, I'm lucky._

"Lena." I said with a smile across my face. _She really is beautiful._

"Kenzie. What are you doing here?" Lena said surprised.

"Just came to get some coffee. Would you like to join me?"

"I…I'm having coffee with Kara. Sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked as I glanced at Kara, who was behind Lena, looking like she was a little jealous and astonished that I was asking Lena out.

"I…I would like that." Lena said as blush filled her cheeks.

"Great. Do you want me to pick you up at L-Corp? Or CatCo?"

"CatCo. Oh…I almost forgot here's your jacket." Lena said as she started to pull off my jacket.

"Keep it for now. It's pretty cold out. I'll get it back tonight. Seven?" I said as I helped her put it back on again.

"Thank you. Seven it is."

"I'll see you tonight." I said after grabbing my coffee.

"Yes, tonight." Lena said softly.

I leaned in a kissed Lena's cheek before heading for the door, I could feel her eyes on me as I headed out the door. I could also feel Kara staring at me as well and it was almost like I she was hitting me with her heat vision.

* * *

(Kara's POV)

I was doing my rounds when I received Lena's phone call about being almost abducted and a woman saving her. I nearly flew in to building when Lena first told me. I knew that Lillian was angry with Lena for trying to help me and Sam. Sam was finally back to herself and Reign was gone thanks to Lena. She had figured out how to rid Sam and the other Worldkiller of their hidden selves. Mon-El, Imra, and Brainiac-5 had gone back to the future, to the new future that they had created. Mon-El was thinking about staying behind with me, but we both decided that it was time to fully move on.

And after that conversation left me thinking about what and who really made me feel as though I fit in, leading me to think about Lena. Lena was my best friend and she meant so much to me. She knew about my secret now and she was able to help with saving the world again, plus she was able to find a way to get the Worldkillers split personalities to be destroyed. Leading the two Worldkillers, that we knew about, to live normal lives. The only one left was Pestilence, which J'onn assured me he had one of his best agents working on it.

As I was flying to Lena, I prayed that she wasn't in any more danger. Thinking that Cadmus had tried to kidnap her again bothered me. I needed to make sure that she was safe and out of harm's way. I needed to tell her how I felt. But I was scared to tell her, that she wouldn't feel the same way, and that I would lose her as a friend.

"Lena!" I called as I entered the restaurant pulling everyone's attention to myself.

"Supergirl." Lena said as I approached her and another woman.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Kenzie."

"Thank you for rescuing Lena."

"No problem. I better get back to work. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lena." Kenzie said in return.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Lena replied as she watched Kenzie leave.

I felt jealous that Lena was watching Kenzie like she was more than a friend, she used to look at me like that. _When did she stop looking at me like that?_ I put a hand on Lena's shoulder pulling her attention back to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Kenzie beat the men up who tried to kidnap me. I am pretty sure that they were with Cadmus. I wonder what my mother wants me for." Lena replied looking a little worried.

"Don't worry about your mother. I'll protect you."

"Of course, you will Supergirl. Come on let's go get Noonan's." Lena said as she pulled me out of the restaurant.

"I'll be right back. Let me change." I said as I used my super speed to change back in to my normal clothes. Then I was right by Lena's side again leading the way to Noonan's.

When we entered Noonan's it was packed for lunch, I put my hand on her lower back to help guide her through the mess of people, when she bumped in to a woman. The woman turned to face us and I realized that it was Kenzie.

"Lena." Kenzie stated with a smile across her face.

"Kenzie. What are you doing here?" Lena said surprised.

"Just came to get some coffee. Would you like to join me?"

"I…I'm having coffee with Kara. Sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" Kenzie asked as she glanced at me, I was so surprised at her forwardness and upset that she asked Lena out before I had the chance to ask her out.

"I…I would like that." Lena said as blush filled her cheeks. I couldn't believe it Lena was going out with Kenzie after just meeting her. She normally only blushed that much when I flirted with her.

"Great. Do you want me to pick you up at L-Corp? Or CatCo?"

"CatCo. Oh…I almost forgot here's your jacket." Lena said as she started to pull off Kenzie's jacket.

"Keep it for now. It's pretty cold out. I'll get it back tonight. Seven?" Kenzie said as she helped her put it back on again.

"Thank you. Seven it is."

"I'll see you tonight." Kenzie said then grabbed her coffee.

"Yes, tonight." Lena said softly.

Kenzie kissed Lena's cheek before heading for the door and I stared at her hard, so much so that I felt like I was almost using my heat vision on her. Lena too was watching her go. _Did Lena really like Kenzie? Did I just miss my chance to be with Lena?_

"You okay Kara?" Lena asked, I had been staring at her as those thoughts ran through my head.

"I'm good. Come on let's get some coffee." I said forcing a smile on my face. _This sucks, but I'm her friend. I should be supportive and happy for her._ I then lead Lena to the counter to order.

Once we ordered, we got our coffee and we sat down at our normal table and talked about what we were up to lately. I know that I have been not as there for Lena as I was and I was starting to regret it. Maybe I've missed my chance to be with her, I should have told her a long time ago that I was in love with her. She looked like she was in love with me too, but now I'm not sure. She still looks at me like I am her world, but when she was watching Kenzie leave she had that smile that she used to have for me.

"Are you sure you're okay Kara? You look like somethings wrong." Lena asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I'm fine, just been thinking about somethings." I replied sort of telling the truth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…It's nothing. How is the search going for the third Worldkiller?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure we'll get an answer soon. She has to know that the others don't have their other half anymore."

"Maybe we should up the security at L-Corp." I blurted out all of a sudden. Cadmus trying to get Lena upset me.

"I don't need anymore security at L-Corp. We have top of the line security there as it is Kara. I'll be fine. She's not going to get me."

"I just don't want her to try anymore. I can't lose you."

"And you won't. I'm sorry Kara, but the office is calling they must need me."

"I'll fly you there. I have to do a patrol anyway."

I stood up and so did Lena, we headed to the alley, where I changed and then I flew Lena to L-Corp before going around National City to see if there was anything that needed my attention.

* * *

(Kenzie's POV)

I was the luckiest woman on the planet, Lena had agreed to go on a date with me and I was able to get reservations at one of the most popular restaurant in town, 'Le Grand Palais'. I couldn't wait for tonight, but until tonight I need to get my head in the game and get to work. I had been tracking a woman named Dr. Grace Parker, she had been disappearing from work, but would reappear after some time. I believed that she was the last Worldkiller.

"Director." I said into the burner phone that I had picked up in the package.

"Agent Simmons." J'onn said in to the phone. "What do you have?"

"I believe that I have found the last Worldkiller. Her name is Dr. Grace Parker. Do you want me to engage and dose the last Worldkiller?"

"Yes. And bring her in. I want to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or any one while the split personality is destroyed."

"Yes, sir."

I hung up the phone and headed into the parking structure, Dr. Parker had just arrived. I was going to dose her before taking her back to the DEO headquarters.

"Dr. Parker." I said once I stood behind Grace and injected her with the serum that Lena had created that would get rid of the Worldkiller inside Grace. She passed out in to my arms and I quickly got her back to the DEO. When I arrived Director J'onzz's was waiting with another team to take her to a cell to be watched.

Everyone including Supergirl, who was staring at me with the same angry from before. Director J'onzz made the announcement that I had completed my mission and found the last Worldkiller.

"Congratulations Agent Simmons." Director J'onzz said to me with a clap on the back.

"Thank you, sir. Anything to help." I said with a smile. I could still feel Kara's eyes on me as a few other agents and I shook hands.

* * *

(Kara's POV)

I had finished my patrol, when I was called in to the DEO, there was some sort of big news that needed to be shared. When I arrived I watched as J'onn and Kenzie stood in the middle of the DEO. I didn't know that Kenzie was an agent for us.

"Agent Simmons was able to track and located the last Worldkiller. She is now in our custody and will be released once we know that the Worldkiller part of her is gone. Congratulations Agent Simmons." J'onn stated for everyone to hear.

"Thank you, sir. Anything to help." Kenzie said as she was congratulated by the other agents. All I could do is stare at her with anger. She was like me, a hero, and she had the courage to do the one thing that I was too afraid to do.

"You know if you use your heat vision on her you'll get in trouble." Alex said from next to me. "So, why are you hating on Agent Simmons."

"You know Kenzie." I said turning to face Alex.

"Yes. She works for us. She's one of the best agents we have. How do you know her first name? And you didn't answer the question."

"She rescued Lena this morning from Cadmus."

"And…"

"And she asked Lena out."

"Oh. I take it you had finally realized that you love Lena. And now she's going on a date with Kenzie who is a lot similar to you. Hero wise."

"Yes."

"Why don't you just tell Lena that you love her."

"Because she said yes to Kenzie. Maybe I missed my shot."

"Kara, she loves you. She knows your secret now. Maybe she said yes because she thinks she doesn't have a shot with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Kara, I have watched the two of you flirt and tip-toe around your feelings for each other. You two love each other, but your both afraid to move forward with each other. Lena thought that you were happy with Mon-El and then you thought that she was happy with Jimmy, until they broke up. You two have danced around your feelings for years. It's about time that you stop being afraid and go after what you want. Before you miss your chance."

"I…I'll think about it."

I walked away at this point needing to get some fresh air and to get away from Kenzie, who was walking toward us. I don't think I could handle talking to her right now. I got to the balcony and flew away. I flew up in to the sky as far as I could and cried. _Had I missed my chance with Lena? Should I tell her what I feel for her? Do I have the right to break-up whatever is going on between her and Kenzie? Did Kenzie deserve that?_

* * *

(Kenzie's POV)

I watched as Kara flew away, I wanted to talk to her about Lena. I had a feeling that she didn't like the idea of me and Lena going out and I wanted to assure her that I would treat Lena with the upmost respect. Lena was a beautiful woman and she deserved to be treated right. I had heard that Lena had been through a lot with her mother and brother. And she didn't deserve to be treated the way that she was with them.

I approached Agent Danvers, who was looking for a way not to talk to me for some reason, but she didn't find an exit.

"Is there something that I should know about Supergirl?" I asked Alex, who looked a little uncomfortable as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"That is something that you'll need to discuss with Supergirl. I hear you've asked Lena Luthor out." Alex said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Yes ma'am. I'm taking her to 'Le Grand Palais'. I was able to get a reservation."

"You better treat her right."

"I will. She deserves to be treated right."

"I have to go." Alex said as she headed off toward her lab.

"Okay." I said as I watched her go. _What is going on with them?_

I quickly finished up the paperwork and left the DEO to get ready for my date with Lena, the restaurant wasn't fancy, but I wanted to make sure that I was dressed a little nicer than my street clothes. I headed back to my apartment.

* * *

(Kara's POV)

Flying was the only thing that made me feel comfortable right now and just thinking about Lena going out on a date with Kenzie broke my heart. I need to tell Lena how I feel about her, but I didn't know if she felt the same way toward me. _What if she didn't and I ruined our friendship by doing this?_ _Did I have the right to stop this date?_ I focused my hearing, listening for something to do that would keep my mind of Lena and Kenzie. It was starting to get dark and their date was coming up.

I got involved with several robberies and handed the guys off to the authorities and headed back to the DEO to see if they had anything for me to do. I needed to stay busy or I would lose my mind thinking about what was going on at that date.

* * *

(Kenzie's POV)

When I picked Lena up for our date, she was in a breathtaking in a dark green dress that brought out the green in her eyes and had her hair down in nice soft curls. Lena was also wearing my jacket. I had on black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt and a black jacket over it.

"You look beautiful Lena." I said as I held out my arm for her to take.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too." Lena said with a smile as she took my arm.

"Thanks. Come on we have a reservation at 7:30."

"Where?"

"That's a surprise." I said as I opened the door for her to get in to my car.

During the drive we talked about different things from the things that we liked to part of what we were currently working on at work. She told me that at L-Corp they were working on a device that would take the lead out of the air. When I asked her if it was to help Mon-El come back, she told me yes. I asked her why she would do that and she said to make Kara happy. She missed her friend and just wanted her to be happy. I told her that I was an agent of the DEO and she asked me if I enjoyed my job and if I had helped Supergirl with taking down the Worldkillers. I told her that I had helped and that I loved my job.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I ran around the car to open the door for her and help her out, she looked up at the sign of the restaurant and stated that it was hard to get reservations at this restaurant. I told her that she was worth it and she had the most beautiful smile.

The night flew by quickly once we were seated and we talked forever about everything and anything that we wanted to. Though at times when she heard a siren or alarm go off, either outside, or on the radio they had playing, she looked outside and seemed to start thinking about Supergirl. It was then that I realized that Lena might like me, but her heart belonged to Kara.

"Tonight, was really nice Kenzie. Thank you for dinner." Lena stated as I pulled up to Kara's apartment building. Lena didn't notice where we were.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said with a sad smile. I knew that I needed to talk to her about Kara and her feelings toward her. I now knew why Kara had left so quickly earlier today and looked at me jealously, they were in love with each other, but didn't have the courage to tell each other.

"What's wrong?"

"Lena, I loved tonight, but we both know that mind and heart were somewhere else."

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. You should tell her how you feel. I have a feeling that she feels the same way toward you. I think that you two have been dancing around your feelings since you met. You're afraid that she doesn't feel the same way, but if you had seen the way that she looked at me when I asked you out you would know that she loves you. You deserve the world Lena and you look at her like she's your world."

"What are we doing here?" Lena asked as she looked outside and I got out of the car and moved to her side to open the door.

"Kara is upstairs eating ice cream and trying to be okay with you and I, but I know that she's miserable and as much as you enjoyed tonight every time you heard a siren or heard an alarm you were thinking about her. Go tell her how you feel, be honest with her." I said as I helped her out of the car. Lena took my hand and got out of the car.

"Thank you, Kenzie and I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. Go get your girl." I said as I kissed Lena's cheek and then watched as she headed into Kara's apartment building.

I stood watching her as she started up the steps, she deserved the world and so did Kara. I just hoped that they finally let themselves be truly honest with each other. I pulled out my phone and called the one person I knew would get a kick out of this.

"Hey." I said, "Hopefully tonight they will be honest with each other."

"You didn't." Alex replied back.

"I did. Lena just headed up to Kara's apartment."

"I thought you liked Lena."

"I do, but she deserves to have the person that she's in love with. The whole night every time a siren or alarm went off she was distracted. I knew I never stood a chance. I just convinced her to go up and tell Kara."

"Thank you, Kenzie."

"No problem. You want to get a drink?"

"Yeah. Meet you at the bar?"

"Definitely." I said as I got back in my car and headed off to the bar.

* * *

(Kara's POV)

I was miserable just thinking that Lena and Kenzie were together right now made my heart hurt. I should have told Lena what I felt about her I shouldn't have pushed her away. I should have done so many things differently, but now she was with Kenzie and there was nothing that I could do.

*Knock knock*

I wondered who that could be, lifting my glasses up to see who was at the door, and I saw Lena standing there. I stood in shock and raced to the door, only to stop before opening it. _Why is she here? Did something happen between her and Kenzie?_ I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Lena?" I started to say just as I opened the door fully, but once I saw just how beautiful she looked in that dark green dress the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I looked her up and down, still not able to say a word or invite her in.

"Hi Kara." Lena said as she stood there with that familiar smirk on her face.

"Lena. I…Come on in." I finally was able to say as I stepped out of the way and invited her in. Lena came in, but was unsure of where to go next.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about that Kenzie helped me understand."

"Um…Okay."

"Kara, I…I have wanted to tell you something from the first day that I met you, but was afraid to tell you." Lena started to say and I went to interrupt her to say something, but she stopped me from speaking, "Please let me finish." I nodded. "I have had feelings for you. I never told you because I didn't think that you felt the same, but Kenzie pointed it out to me that I have always had you on my mind. And she told me to be honest with you. So I am being honest with you. I have loved you for a lon…"

I stopped Lena's speech with a long hungry kiss. I just needed her to know that I felt the same way that she did for me. I pushed her against the door, kissing her like she was everything that I ever needed to live. And to she kissed me back with just as much passion. When I finally pulled away needing oxygen, I looked at her, seeing just how much of an effect that I had on her, she was breathing heavy needing the oxygen just as much.

"I love you too." I said before kissing her again.


End file.
